Hearts of War
by Dice135
Summary: Based on the movie The Poet Hearts of War . Elena a Jewish woman and Damon the German officer fall in love in Poland during the early years of the second world war and find themselves divided by it. Full summary inside.
1. The Meeting

Summary: Based on the movie The Poet. Elena (a jewish woman) and Damon (the German officer) fall in love in Poland during the early years of the second world war and find themselves divided by it. They both believe that they are forever seperated and Elena marries her fiance like planned but her and her true love are thrown back together after years of separation.

Hearts of War

A group of jewish men and women stood in the forest awaiting the german soliders who invaded their country and killed their friends and family. theydidnt have to wait long. once they saw them they got theirwepond ready. BOOM! BOOM !BOOM! Shots were fired. germans were killed and so were jews. Even a little boy no older than the age of 10 or 11. The Germans killed relentlessly. nothing would stand in their way of exterminating the jewish population. Nothing. Except one man and woman.

Many Many miles away in Germany in a very nice mansion a woman wsa dis agreeing with her husband. She did not like this war. she feels that all it brings it heartache and loss. She also did not like the fact that her Husband was a high ranking German officer and had sent their son to Poland.

"You should not have sent our son." She said calmly. She was ignored. The one thing she did not like being was ignored. She set her tea cup down on his plans."Are you listening to me? Huh?" No responce. she was fed up with him.

"Im listening woman. but his unit will blend very easily and will help end this war quickly. This war will make a man out of our son." she sat while he talked. he handed her the cup of tea and continued to ramble about nothing.

She interupted "Damon is a man. He is just not a fighter. He is a lover and an artist and a good poet/writer." She could see him getting fed up with her.

"You do not see the glory that awaits us all when we win." He stood and faced her.

"What glory is there in war. all it brings is death. and we will all pay for this wars mistakes. But know this my dear a kingdom forged by war and murder will never have a chance at succeding."

"Honey you sound like Damon. There is beauty in what we are doing." he kneels down and takes her hands in his.

"What beauty? there will be no beauty until this war is over."

While they contiued to argue back in Poland a young man dismounted a horse.

Damon POV

As i dismounted i could see all the death of the jewish who attempted to fight back. I do not like the cruelty of human nature. when they are told they can kill, they do so with out a second thought or even an inkling of remorse. I cant stand it. I want no part in this horrid war. they call it war so they can have licence to kill. I myself call it madness. As i look at the dead bodies i hope that this war will end soon. I wish to be married and have children but i fear loving someone in a time like this because i donot want my children to grow up in a world like this. I kneel down next to a small boy who was killed and grieve. at least they will not see how bad this war will get.

Elena Pov

I was at a friends house helping Caroline with a song she want to sing at my wedding. Caroline is only 7 years old and her brother Matt is 5. They are very cute children and make me want to have my own. Just not during this war.

"Very good." She had just perfected the first half of the song and dance. Matt and their mother Liz Forbes walk in. Matt runs up to me and huggs me.

"Can you teach me a sond to sing at your wedding please?" He beggs with his beautiful blue-green eyes.

"Next week. I have to leave here before the storm gets too bad." I kiss them both on the head and go to the door."See you Tuesday" As i walk out i see the snow. I will have to walk fast. Its coming down hard. I walk for a little over an hour and it has started snowing even harder. The snow is now up to my knees and i can barley walk. Im freezing and im so tired of walking. All of a sudden my legs wont carry me. I fall down and pass out.

Damons POV

It is snowing. Badly. I can barley get my horse threw the knee high snow. I cant see what is a foot in front of me. I saw a dark lump in the snow and went to go look. I kneeled down and saw a beautiful girl with brown hair passes out. She could be getting sick. It took some effort but i got her on my horse and i got us threw the rest of the snow and the storm and we ended back up at my place. i carried her into my house and placed her on my bed. i stripped off her wet clothes and tried to ignore how beautiful she is and put her in some of my dry clothes. i lit a fire and slid in to the bed next to her. I was very careful not to wake her. I fell asleep not long after. I woke up before she did and i noticed that the snow had stopped and the fire went out making the house cold. I slipped out of bed. she looked so peaceful and beautiful. I started the fire again and in about 20 minutes the house was warm. I looked over at her when she moaned. She was starting to wake up so i went over to her with a cup of hot tea. she opened her eyes and looked around.

"Hello." I whispered. She looked at me as if afraid i was going to hurt her. "I'm not going to hurt you." I handed her the cup of hot tea. "Its just tea. Freshly made." she looked better after she drank the tea. she was so beautiful i could barley take my eyes off her. "I'm Damon Salvatore."

She was very she and whispered "Elena Gilbert." She drank some more of the tea and finished it. I took the cup and put it in the sink. I sat back down on the bed next to her.

"Are you OK?" I was concerned about her. She seemed a little pale.

"I'm a little cold but otherwise i'm fine." she replied. i grabbed the blanket from the end of the bed an wrapped them around her shoulder. "Thank you." I could tell i was falling in love with her. She was beautiful.

"Soft and warm

Sealed with care

Sweet and kind

Will ever share

Brave and strong

Yet so fair

That is her

She's always there

Sensitive

to despair

Harkens to

others welfare

Delicate

she's elsewhere

Beautiful

beyond compare

If you meet her

Best Beware

She'll steal your heart

unaware

Her name is Love

This I swear

There's none like her

anywhere." She looked at me.

"That was beautiful" she commented.

"Thank you. Its called 'Love'. I wrote it with the hope that i could find love and be able to read it for her."

"Why did you read it to me then. You cant possibly love me. we have only known each other for a very short while." She turned and faced me.

"But i do. i fell in love with you the moment you woke up and looked at me with your big brown eyes."

she turned back around. "I am engaged."

"Do you love him? Your Fiance?" i asked knowing her answer by the way she looked at me.

"I thought i did. I'm not too sure anymore. He is a good man."

"But you don't love him."

"No. I don't."

I placed my hand under her chin and lifted her lips to mine in a gentle kiss. the kiss soon turned heated. i soon had her on her back. we spent the night showing each other our love.

**Rating may change. This if my first VD fanfiction. i based it off a movie that i loved. please let me know what you think.**

**~Dice135~**


	2. The Departure

Summary: Based on the movie The Poet (Hearts of War). Elena (a Jewish woman) and Damon (the German officer) fall in love in Poland during the early years of the second world war and find themselves divided by it. They both believe that they are forever separated and Elena marries her fiance like planned but her and her true love are thrown back together after years of separation.

Hearts of War

Chapter 2

We lied in bed the next morning looking at each other. I had to tell her. I love her so much i cant keep this from her.

"I'm supposed to lie."

"Lie to me? Why?" she asked

"Lie to everyone. I'm a German Officer. My father is a lieutenant and i was sent here to invade Poland." She looks back up at me.

"I am a Jew."

"I know. but i love you and would never do anything to hurt you." I kissed her again and i didnt hear the horses pull up until the three other guys in my group entered the house.

"Damon...Damon" They called. we jumped out of bed and i threw on a wife beater and pants. i ran out of the room so she had enough time to get dresses.

"Damon my man." He slapped me on the back "Not one drop of German blood was spilled in the whole invasion." This was my best friend Alaric.

"Thats good." I didn't notice Klaus went into the bed room until he came out with Elena. thank god she was dressed.

"Look what Damons been up to." I had to act like i didnt care when Alaric, Klaus, and Tyler started touching her and unbuttoning her blouse. she just stared at me.

"Whats your name" Tyler asked "I asked what your name is."

"Elena."

they saw the way she stared at me. "Do you like Damon. I think she likes you damon." I walked over to her.

"We have to go. she is my Fathers house maid and if i dont get her there so she can clean it will be I who gets punished." I grabbed her

"But you slept with her" Klaus said. i prayed that she would forgive me.

"Look at her can you blame me? lets go Jew" We walked out of the house and led her to a horse. "Ride as fast as you can to your village and be safe." She looked at the floor. "Elena you know i love you." She nodded.

"Yes. I love you too."

"What Village do you live in. i will come to see you tomorrow"

"You cant. you are a German officer my father would kill us both."

"What village" She smiles and tells me. "I will see you tomorrow." I kiss her on the head and help her on the horse. I go back inside and they talk about a town that the invaded. it was Elenas village. "Shit. I forgot to give her the key.

"Go Damon go after her." I ran out of the house and jumped on a horse.

Elena POV

I rode as fast as i could and I entered the woods. I kept riding twords my village until I heard my name being called.

"Elena" I turned and there he was. My Fiance. Stefan. Right then the memories of last night flooded my mind. Damon. I fell in love with him in just a short time. when i have known Stefan for years. I feel horrible. "Elena." He runs tword me. and stops when he reaches my side. i jump down and great him with a hug. "German officers have invaded Poland and they attacked our village." He had to say no more and i was back on my horse.

"My family" He tried to pull me off the horse and succeded. "Let go of me. My father. My brother and sister-in law."

"Listen to me. They are safe most of the villagers escaped. All of your family has escaped and they are going to meet us at the the stream in the forest" I stop struggling and look at him.

"Thats not too far away lets go." We tie the horse and run. We saw my family ad most of the village. My brother and sister-in law saw me and ran. As soon as they reached me we heard gun shots and we turned to see German soldiers shooting at my family and friends. I pushed my siblings down and ran for my family. "Mama, Papa. No" Stefan ran tword me and they tried to fire at us but someone yelled stop.

"Stop. They work for me and my father." It was Damon. The men held their fire.

"And who are you?"

"Damon Salvatore. My father is Guissippe Salvatore. Right hand man to Adolf Hitler." He rode his horse in front of us. "Now leave. I will take care of them." The men nodded and left. When he was sure they were out of ear shot he hopped off his horse.

"We cannot thank you enough. I am Elena and this is Stefan." we pretended not to know each other and i could see that he remembered that Stefan is my Fiance. I turned around and beaconed my siblings over. They came rushing over to me and stood behind me a little afraid. "This is my brother Jeremy and his fiance Annabell." He accepted my answers.

"I can find a home for them where they will be safe." He shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out lots of money. "You two on the other hand will need to run." He shoves the money in Stefans hand. "Take this money and stay to the woods. I will keep you siblings safe." I turned to them. I held my arms out and they ran into them.

"Be safe. I love you both. I will see you two again. I promise it. I kissed them and they walked over to Damon. I love him even mor for saving them. I turned to him. "I thank you for doing this. Please take good care of them."

"I will. Good bye." He lifted them up on the horse and rode away. Stefan took my hand and walked me to my horse. I knew I would see them again. Whether it be in this life or the next I will see them again.

**Rating may change. This if my first VD fanfiction. i based it off a movie that i loved. please let me know what you think.**

**~Dice135~**


	3. The Suprise

Summary: Based on the movie The Poet (Hearts of War). Elena (a Jewish woman) and Damon (the German officer) fall in love in Poland during the early years of the second world war and find themselves divided by it. They both believe that they are forever separated and Elena marries her fiance like planned but her and her true love are thrown back together after years of separation.

Hearts of War

Chapter 3

Elena POV

We did as we were told and stayed to the woods. We walked for what felt like days and days. We knew that we couldn't stop because stopping meant that we could possibly be found. We walked and suddenly i stopped and threw up on the ground. Stefan who didn't stop until he heard me barf ran over to me and held my hair. i continued for a while. When i stopped we sat down.

"I think that there may be a place that we could stay for a while i will be right back." Stefan kissed me on the head and left. I sat for hours waiting for him to come back and hoping he had not been spotted. After like four or five hours he came back.

"Elena there is a cottage not far from here that hides jews from the Germans. They have agreed to take us in and see what is wrong with you." I nodded and he helped me up and half carried me the two and a half hour walk to the cottage. When we arrived Stefan knocked on the door. An older lady came to the door. "I am Stefan. I was here a few hours ago. This is my Fiance Elena. She is sick."

"Oh yes come on in." She was very cheerful and nice. She led me to a room with a bed. Stefan layed me down. She left and a different woman entered. this one was younger. While the older woman was about 50is this girl was about 30ish.

"Hello" She said as she entered and came to the side of the bed. "I am Bonnie. The lady that was here is my mother. I am here to see what sickness has overtaken you." I nodded. a sign for her to continue.. She walked over to me and started to feel my head and worked her way down to my stomach where she paused. She pushed down a little harder and massaged my stomach. "Well you will be pleased to know that what you have is morning sickness. You are pregnant." I looked to Stefan with shame in my eyes. "Are you two married?" we shook our heads no. "We have a Rabbi that we hide here he can marry you."

"We thank you" I said. she walked out of the room. I turned to Stefan. "Stefan."

"Whose is it?" He seemed sad.

"Damons."

"Do you love me?"

"I love Damon. Im so sorry"

"Do you want to keep this baby?"

"I do. I dont think i would have the strength to give him or her away."

"Ok. We will get married and i will be the father of the baby. It will be our baby." He leaned over and kissed me on the head and we both rested our hands on my stomach. "We will be a family." It was then we decided to marry. We spent the next hour getting ready.

Stefan POV

I decided to talk to the Rabbi before the wedding to see if i was doing the right thing. He sat me down looked me in the eye and asked me what was wrong.

"My fiance is pregnant. The baby is not mine but a German officers. I dont know if i am making the right decision in marrying her and claming the baby as mine" I confessed to him. :I am so confused because i love her so much but i know she doesnt feel the same."

"I believe that you are doung the right thing my marrying her. You love her so much you are willing to marry her knowiing that the baby is a german soliders. Marry her and protect the baby. You can never love a baby too much. Makeing her your wife will not only be good for the baby but it will be good for her." He stood and left the room leaving me to ponder his words. I made my chioce as i looked at my wedding clothes. I will marry the woman i love and claim the baby as mine.

Elena POV

As i got ready Bonnine came into the room and did my hair. She told me i looked beautiful. I started to cry because of what i was doing to Stefan. Bonnie came back over to me and let me cry on her shoilder.

"Why are you crying. You are marrying a man that love you more than life itself. You are having his baby. One would think you would be happy. Why are you not happy?" She looked confused. So i confessed everything to her.

"It is not his baby. I met a man lot long ago and we fell in love. Problem with that was i was already engaged to Stefan. We fell in love and made love. The next day i found out that he was a German officer. I told him i was a jew. An hour later three germans under him walked into the cottage and he saved me. he gave me a horse and told me to leave and be safe. I rode until i saw stefan. He told me the village was under attack and most escaped. We ran to the spot my siblings ran to me and we had just enough time to hide before the rest of the villagers were shot and killed. they came for us then but damon saved us again he said we worked for him and to leave. They left and he promised to watch over my brother and sister in law. He gave us money and told us to stay to the woods. I fell harder for him. I know he will keep them safe. I just feel bad that Stefans and my baby will not be his." She finally understood my pain.

"If i may. He knows this and he is still williing to marry you i say that you are very lucky. Rais the baby as both of your and everything will be fine. Marry him and have your baby." I nodded and wiped my eyes. Bonnie then led me to the barn where the other jews set up for my wedding. A child started singing and i walked down the makeshift isle to my fiance. The ceremony ended and it was time for our first dance as man and wife.

"I love you." He whispered. "I love you and our baby." We danced another dance before we sat down for our meal. We ate and talked to everyone for what felt like hours. Suddenly we heard horses. We were grabbed by the Rabbi and tossed a bed of animal food. he then tossed in the little boy who sang and his twin sister.

"Look after them please. They are my children. They are only five." we nodded and put the children between us and told them to be quiet. The rabbi left and we heard shots as they were killed. We waited until we heard the horses leave. we jumped out of the bed and ran out of the house. we ran and walked for hours. in that time we fought and killed two men. We finally stopped and made a small little fire to keep warm.

"What are your names?" I asked.

"I am Rebekkah. Miss."

"I am Finn. Miss."

"I am Elena and this id Stefan. We will be taking care of you from now on. Do what we say and you will be safe. Do you understand? We are both twenty. We will say that i had you when i was 15. OK?" They nodded. "Now we all need some sleep." They layed down between us once again. They were now our children as is the baby. we knew that we needed to find shelter but could not afford something like what happend to happened again. We will survive.

**Rating may change. This if my first VD fanfiction. i based it off a movie that i loved. please let me know what you think.**

**~Dice135~**


End file.
